My Hero Alcoholdamia
by cosec
Summary: Heroes in training and alcohol is not a good mix. Watch as the next generation of heroes deal with trials and tribulations such as head splitting hangovers and drunk party games. Ships are a little random, they're intoxicated so what happens, happens. It's all in good fun.


**_Chapter 1 - A girls night in_**

 ** _Hey guys, I'm here with a story just about the class A girls fooling around with alcohol. Anyfeed back is appreciated and drop down below characters and ships you want to see get drunk together (please be reasonable, I'm not writing Nezu x Midnight or anything ridiculous) Longer A/N at the end and please enjoy :D_**

* * *

"Guys guess what I've got." Jirou whispered to the five other girls laying on the bed. The class A girls had decided to have a 'girls night' in at Momo's dorm room, her massive bed making an amazingly comfy surface to lay and watch movies on.

"What is it Jirou-chan?" Tsuyu asked, finger resting on her chin, curious as to what the punk rocker was hiding.

"You're all gonna love this!" Jirou exclaimed reaching into a jet black ruck sack, fishing out 2 litre bottles of Smirnoff vodka, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Jirou! There's a no alcohol policy on campus!" Momo scolded, mouth agape at the contraband in Jirou's hands. "How did you get that in?"

"I have my sources."

"Tell me bitch."

"Kaminari."

"I fucking knew it."

Jirou and Kaminari had a special relationship. They did all sorts of favours for each other and Denki frequently brought alcohol in due to him having links from the bar he works at part time. In addition to this, the blonde lived by the phrase "Everything is more fun when you don't give a fuck."

Momo was pretty sure that Kaminari and Kirishima didn't even have livers anymore due to how much they drank. She was even surer that Aizawa knew of their antics, he just found it too amusing to put a stop to it.

* * *

"Jirou you legend!" Hagakure shouted, the invisible girl squeezing the life out of Jirou. "I can't wait to get smashed!"

"Neither can I. I need a night to forget all this hero shit." Jirou laughed. "Also I bet you Ochaco and Momo are biggest lightweights that have ever walked the earth"

"That's not true!" They both shouted in retaliation. Ochaco puffed her cheeks in defiance.

"I've had alcohol before." The zero gravity girl proclaimed in defence.

"Oh yeah, when?" Mina chimed in, laughing at Ochaco's embarrassment

"Um when me and-

"Liar." Mina cut her off, smirking at her Ochaco's flustering.

"Ochaco, honey. You hang out with Midoriya and Iida. Midoriya wouldn't even know what vodka is. Iida wouldn't drink even if the whole world was crumbling behind him. You've never drunk before." Jirou joined in, giggling.

Ochaco only clicked her tongue in response. "Well that's about to change. Count me in!" she beamed, a fiery glint in her eyes directed to the alcohol.

"Ochaco-chan I don't know if you and alcohol is the best." Tsuyu tried to reason, being the most level headed by a long shot.

"It is!" Ochaco exclaimed back like a small child.

The other girls burst out laughing at Ocacho.

* * *

"As for you Yaomomo" Mina began directing the topic of conversation to the creation hero.

"I have drunk before. I've tried wine at various family balls and functions" Momo blandly stated, crossing her arms.

"Good so, you'll be okay with this" Jirou said, shooting Momo a playful wink.

"Jirou wine is 5%, this stuff is 40-

"Alcohol is alcohol, lightweight." Jirou proclaimed, beginning to open the first bottle "Make us shot glasses lightweight."

"I'm not a lightweight!" Momo defiantly retorted, a desire to prove her girls wrong was boiling up from within. Momo was secretly a fiercely competitive person, a fire was brewing from within to beat Kyouka Jirou at a fucking drinking competition.

Momo took off her cream turtle neck to expose her skin to create 6 multi-coloured shot glasses for the girls. Rainbow particulates illuminated the dorm room as the five other girls watched in awe as 6 glasses were generated from her upper arm.

"Right, the red glass is mine, blue is Ochaco's, green is Tsuyu's, pink is Mina's, purple is Jirou's and the colourless one is Hagakure's." Momo said, handing out the respective glasses, not having put her sweater back on leaving her just in her bra.

* * *

"Yay!" exclaimed Hagakure, eagerly taking the glass from Momo and ushering for Jirou to fill her cup up.

"Heh hold your horses Hagakure. I think we should all take a shot together then play truth of drink." Jirou suggested waggling her earphone jacks playfully.

"Sounds good to me." Mina mused having her glass filled up.

Once the six girls had all their respective glasses filled, they sat in a circle on Momo's bed all holding their shots of vodka in the middle.

"I've never done this before." Tsuyu said, looking at her shot inquisitively

"I don't any of us have." Ochaco reassured, knowing that the group of them were Tsuyu's first concrete group of friends excluding Habuko. "It nice that were experiencing things together." She grinned all the girls nodding in response to her little speech.

"Well here goes everyone on the count of three" Mina declared

"3"

"2"

"1"

* * *

They all downed the drink simultaneously. Ochaco instantly began spluttering like a failing car engine, the vodka clearly hadn't gone down as well as she hoped.

"Ochaco-chan, are you alright?" Tsuyu asked, slowly rubbing her abnormally large hand in circles on the small of Ochaco's back.

"Yyeah." Ochaco slurred, taken aback by the sheer potency that the drink had. "It's got a kick to it aha…I want more." as Ochaco reached to fill up her cup she was met with Jirou lightly tapping her hand away.

"Easy girl, we're gonna play truth or drink" Jirou said pointing Momo. "We'll start with you Momo. Who do you like?"

Momo glared at Jirou, the other girls all intently staring at Momo for a response. "Come on there has to be someone." Mina cooed, forming a love heart with her fingers.

"Give me the fucking bottle." was all Momo said, gingerly pouring herself another drink and gulping it in one go, gasping as the alcohol singed her throat as it went down.

"It's probably Todoroki." Ochaco said

"Yeah it is" All the other girls agreed.

"If you knew then why ask the fucking question?" Momo demanded, her brow furrowing.

"Because I know you're too prideful to answer and would drink on it" Jirou wisecracked back.

* * *

Momo sighed deeply. Jirou did know her a little too well. "So, Mina tell us who's the best kisser out of Bakugou's little group" A smirk creeped across Momo's face as she felt the alcohol begin to alleviate her body of all stress.

"Sero, no doubt about it. Tape face is actually pretty good. Kirishima actually hardened his lips once when we were making out once, who the fuck even does that?" The alien girl ranted, laughing upon recalling the embarrassing experience. Mina had a complicated relationship with Bakugou and his 2 right hand men, but she enjoyed the attention she got from the three of them. "Oh yeah can I have a shot anyway because I want to get hammered like there's no tomorrow." She exclaimed grabbing the bottle and pouring herself a hefty amount of booze, swiftly chugging it down afterwards.

* * *

Half an hour and two vodka bottles later, the six girls were parading around the room dancing to Rhianna like strippers gone horribly wrong. Momo had completely forgotten to put her sweater back on the alcohol having directed her thoughts to other things.

Ochaco's rosy cheeks were now a crimson red, a new type of flush plastered across her face. She felt on fire. In the process of playing truth or drink to just drinking the girl had also removed her top claiming she was boiling to death in Momo's room.

"HEY GUYS WATCH THIS!" Ochaco yelled, garnering the attention of the other girls. "Check out my new dance move" she slurred, smirking with unparalleled confidence. She ran to the door of Momo's room and did a handstand onto the door, proceeding to wall twerk fiercely against the wall.

"Yas get it Uraraka!" Jirou bellowed, egging her friend on to continue

The girls were soon chanting fiercely at Ochaco who was twerking in only a bra and skinny jeans, Rihanna being the accompaniment to her drunken performance.

Mina staggered to Ochaco poorly copying the lyrics to the song, only slurs of the word work more akin to a 'waaa' noise were coming out and upon reaching the dancing queen, the alien queen began to make it rain on Ochaco. She swayed her hips in tune with the song and Ochaco's shaking, the two surprisingly being in sync.

The other girls cheered them on, Hagakure being octaves above the rest. Hagakure was so wasted her usually extroverted personality had gone off the scale. "MAKE IT RAIN MINA, GET IT HONEY!" she screamed throwing her gloved hands frantically in the air.

Momo jumped into Hagakure's arms much to the invisible girl's surprise, holding her in a loose embrace. "Tooru, babe." Momo began, the girl clearly being intoxicated, her hands roughly on the girls shoulders. "Did I ever tell you, you look like a Victoria's secret model?" She slurred, grinning feverishly at Tooru.

The creation hero's head was spinning at mach 20, she swore she could see what the elusive girl looked like. Hagakure had flowing chestnut hair, and a pair of warm hazel eyes to compliment so Momo thought.

"Nooo" Tooru drowsily yet loudly wailed in response, dismissing Momo's random compliment.

"Well, you mother fucking do!" Momo countered, playfully kissing the invisible girl on what she thought was her cheek before stumbling over a hair brush on the floor flopping on to her massive bed, breaking out into an uncontrollable giggle fit.

Momo was truly wasted at this point, she had only had 5 shots as well.

Five shots of 40 percent was nothing to scoff at but compared to Tsuyu's stellar 18 shots Momo really was the lightweight in the group. Tsuyu wasn't even that drunk. The frog girls cheeks were only slightly flushed and speech barely slurred, her frog genes were really coming in handy here.

"Momo-chan be careful." Tsuyu warned, being the mother for the night, taking care of the five other wasted teenage girls.

"Tsuyu, you look like a Victoria's secret model too I mean look at you! You could defo destroy the runway" Momo beamed at Tsuyu who was looking down at Momo who was splayed on the bed.

"I appreciate it Momo but I'm actually a little concerned" Tsuyu sighed, realising that she couldn't reason with a shit faced Momo. She got up to go change the song.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" Ochaco screamed, suddenly becoming off balance and falling off from her assumed handstand position. Her reflexes were so badly impaired by the vodka she fell flat on her back, finding it hilarious as she entered another laughing fit for the umpteenth time this evening.

"IT'S BRITNEY BITCH" The girls bellowed in unison minus Tsuyu who wasn't a fan of pop music, preferring other genres. Momo quickly got up from her bed and approached Jirou who was lost in her own little dancing world.

"I see you." Jirou slurred seductively noticing her bestfriend approaching her, roughly mimicking the song lyrics.

Momo only rocked back in response, lost in the rhythm. She was in a weightless hazy wonderland, she loved the feeling.

The two girls moved, bodies pressed against one another. Jirou snaked an arm round Momo's neck pulling her face into close proximity, the flush on her face only intensifying. "Hey Momo how about you gimme more" Jirou hotly whispered in her ear.

"Not in your wildest dreams" Momo teased back a smirk caressing her lips. Truth be told, Momo had never kissed anyone before and Jirou knew, but right now none of that mattered, nothing did. They were too busy lost in the thrilling beat, their hearts and souls ablaze.

"Too bad bitch, this is reality." Jirou snapped back, quickly closing the gap between the two of them. Her lips meeting Momo's plump ones stealing her bestfriends first kiss.

Jirou felt an intoxicated Momo relax against her heated touch, she tasted of vanilla and strawberries. Jirou had always wondered what it was like to kiss a girl and she was presently surprised. The tenderness was a nice change to Kaminari's harder kisses.

Momo felt herself melt under Jirou's touch, she smelt of lavender. Momo was not expecting her first kiss to end up like this, her pursed lips instantaneously relaxed when they met Jirou's. It was obvious her best friend had experience compared to herself who still had no fucking idea how she ended up kissing her bestfriend.

"Get a room you lesbians!" Mina chided, braking Momo out of the haze Jirou had put her in.

Jirou was about to deepen the kiss when Momo suddenly pulled away from her bestfriend, tripping over the same damn hairbrush falling to floor in the least elegant fashion possible.

"I'm not a fucking lesbian! I want Todoroki!" Momo crudely retaliated, the alcohol clearly stripped the girl of a verbal filter.

Jirou laughed at the hot mess that Momo. "Could have fooled me" She scoffed

"Fuck off!"

Without warning Momo's door swung open, the bang that boomed throughout that room got the attention of all the girls. It was Bakugou and Kirishima at the door. The blonde was seething like normal and the red head had a sympathetic wince on his face apologising for the verbal assault the girl were about to be bombarded with.

"COULD YOU BE ANY FUCKING LOUDER?" "WE'RE TRYING TO DO KAREOKE GOD DAMMIT AND ALL WE CAN MOTHER FUCKING HEAR IS YOUR SHITTY HOE MUSIC AND GIGGLING!" Bakugou began, his voice so loud, it could burst your ear drums.

There was a silence as Katsuki was expecting an acceptable response but he was met with was a mocking laugh from Mina.

"WAIT. KAREOKE!" She jeered, rolling on the floor in laughter.

Bakugou frustratingly clicked his tongue about to unleash a storm of expletives on the pink girl but before she had the chance to she got up and grabbed he and Kirishima by the hand.

"I have a more fun thing we can do than kareokeee" She purred in their ears, causing a slight blush to grace both their faces. "Let's go!" she exclaimed, not even giving them a chance to respond

"Hhey wait!" Kirishima stammered as he and Bakugou were dragged down the hallway to Mina's room.

Jirou scoffed at her wildchild friend. "What a hoe!" she mused.

"She'd probably say some shit like I didn't choose the hoe life, the hoe life chose me." Ochaco added, smug at her little joke.]

"SHUT IT ROUND FACE!" bellowed a certain voice from down the hallway

Ochaco fell out of the doorway to expressively stick a finger at the trio who had already turned round the corner.

* * *

"Guys, you know what she should do" Hagakure said, changing the topic of conversation whilst laying on Momo's bed

"What?"

"Clothes swap."

"FUCKING YES!" Ochaco exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air.

After this none of the girls accept from Tsuyu could remember a single detail from the night before. All that was on their minds was the raging hangover that punished them the following morning.

* * *

"Jirou." Momo whined, laying on the far rightside of her bed, a pillow sandwiched between her head to try and ease the throbbing headache. She was dressed in Ochaco's bra and jeans, she didn't know or rather recall how it happened but her head hurt too much to care.

"What" The rocker groaned back, wearing Hagakure's vibrant tanktop and shorts, her jacks wrapped around her head to try alleviate the soreness.

"Never fucking again." was all Momo replied with.

The other girls even Tsuyu who didn't have a hangover and was already trying to clean up the mess that was last night, groaned in agreement.

Mina was no where to be found that morning, but they all knew where she was.

* * *

 ** _Hopefully that wasn't too bad. It's kinda hard to write an in character Tsuyu, I don't see as someone who would get drunk so she's just got the best alcohol tolerance. Leave who you want me to do next, I'm thinking on either doing a boys night, all of A class at a party or teachers. Regarding ships, I'm pretty flexible but I do have preference towards TodoMomo, KamiJirou and IzuOcha. I just did have Momo and Jirou kiss because I feel like they're the kinda friends who would kiss when drunk. Once again any feedback is appreciated. Have a nice day and till next time xoxo_**


End file.
